Aller retour en Enfer
by AeslinnArt
Summary: Un jour, les morts se sont relevés, et Alice a du apprendre a survivre. Avec un petit groupe de rescapés, elle va se construire une nouvelle vie, dans ce qui ressemble beaucoup a l'Enfer. Mais est ce que ça ne peut pas devenir encore pire avec le retour de son propre Satan ?


Note d'auteure:

Premier chapitre de la version française de cette fiction! Je l'écrit en français, puisque c'est ma langue maternelle, avant de traduire en anglais. Les deux histoires sont exactement les même, mais il y a parfois des petites différence du fait de la traduction. Les chapitres français sont plus long, mais le contenu est strictement le même!

J'avais déjà publier cette histoire il y a quelques années sous le nom "Alice's adventures in land of the dead", mais j'avais perdu la motivation t l'envie de l'écrire assez rapidement et du coup je ne l'ai jamais fini. Je l'ai supprimer du site et j'ai retravailler toute l'histoire, donc l'ancienne histoire ne reviendra pas. J'ai préferer la supprimer car je sais a quel point c'est frustrant de lire une histoire pas finie.

Je ne sais pas encore si des personnages de la série interviendront dans cette histoire, probablement, mais ce n'est pas garanti.

Tout n'est pas forcement recherché, et j'ai souvent pris des libertés. J'expliquerais a la fin des chapitres ce qui est recherché et ce qui ne l'est pas.

* * *

\- ... ne pas sortir de chez vous, surtout restez a l'abri et ne vous mettez pas en danger ...

Depuis deux jours, ce message tourne en boucle a la radio. Ne pas sortir, ne pas se mettre en danger, tout ceux qui sont mordus sont condamnés, et il faut viser la tète. L'armée va venir vous sauver, ayez la foi mes petits.

En attendant, l'armée a pas l'air très victorieuse. Tout ce qu'on en a vu, c'est une voiture, sûrement volée par une bande de survivants.

Maman veut qu'on reste ici, mais on a pas beaucoup de nourriture et on est en plein centre ville, au milieu des morts. J'ai pas franchement envie de mourir mangée par le voisin du dessous, qui était un petit papy adorable jusqu'à hier après midi. Maintenant.. Disons que je suis encore plus contente qu'avant que les précédents locataires aient fait mettre une porte blindée.

On est pas dans une très grande ville, je sais même pas si on peut appeler Laurens une ville, mais j'ai quand même vu passer pas mal de morts. Ils sont a la foi dégoûtants et fascinants. Certains ont presque l'air de gens normaux qui serait juste un peu fatigués. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se tourne vers vous, et que vous puissiez observer leur visage en décomposition, et leurs yeux vitreux qui vous regardent sans vous voir. J'ai même vu passer une fille qui allait au lycée avec moi.

Je sors par ma fenêtre sur l'escalier de secours et m'assois, laissant mes jambes se balancer dans le vide. J'ai toujours aimé m'asseoir ici, surtout la nuit, quand les étoiles sont bien visible, c'est tellement agréable. Mais depuis quelques semaines, c'est aussi dangereux. Si un mort me voit ou m'entend, il va venir se rajouter a la petite troupe qui occupe le rez de chaussée. Je sais pas vraiment qui ils sont. Il y a des locataires mais aussi d'autres gens. Parfois quand quelque chose fait du bruits ils se remuent, comme si ils sortaient d'une transe, mais si ils ne trouvent rien d'intéressant, ils retombent dans leur apathie.

\- Alice, rentre, on va parler.

Ah. Peut être qu'elle a réfléchi à ma proposition de départ. On en a déjà parler plusieurs fois, et mon avis c'est que c'est trop risquer de rester ici. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde, mais il n'y a pas non plus beaucoup de ressources. Et puis c'est une occasion comme une autre de visiter un peu plus cet état. Depuis plus d'un an qu'on est la, j'en ai toujours pas vu grand chose. Quel optimisme, je me surprend moi même.

Je me lève et rentre dans ma chambre, prenant soin de refermer la fenêtre et de replacer le rideau, pour qu'a la nuit tombée, la lumière ne filtre pas.

Je rejoins maman au salon, ou elle est assise sur le canapé, l'air légèrement nerveuse et mal à l'aise. Rien de nouveau.

\- On va partir. Je pense qu'il faudrait rejoindre la maison de ta tante, elle devrait être plus facile a protéger.

Ouais, tu pourrais surtout complètement t'en remettre a tante Gloria, plutôt que de devoir prendre des décisions.

\- C'est une bonne idée ! Je vais préparer mes affaires. On part quand ?

\- Je pensais partir demain dans la matinée. On pourra rouler sans attirer l'attention.

Je hoche la tête et repart dans ma chambre, je n'ai rien a ajouter. De toute manière ça fait longtemps que Maman et moi on ne se parle plus. Quand on est finalement partie loin de mon père, j'ai penser que les choses changeraient. Qu'elle reprendrait le contrôle. Qu'on aurait une meilleure vie. J'étais loin de soupçonner qu'elle ne changerait pas. Et pourtant nous voila, plus éloignées que jamais. Au début j'essayais de faire des efforts pour la faire sortir, ou pour rencontrer des gens, mais elle ne m'aidait pas vraiment alors j'ai fini par abandonner et la laisser se morfondre. Oh bien sur elle a continuer d'être la gentillesse incarnée, avec moi et les autres, mais j'aurais voulu la secouer et lui dire de se réveiller. De vivre pour elle.

Mes affaires sont déjà prêtes, au cas ou il faudrait partir dans l'urgence. Après le repas du soir, Maman commence a préparer les siennes et y passe une bonne partie de la nuit. Elle va être en forme demain...

On a eu de l'essence pendant un temps, puis quand on est tombées en panne, on a du continuer a pied. Maman n'est pas du tout sportive ou endurante, et on progresse a une vitesse qui est ridiculement lente. J'enrage, mais je garde mon opinion pour moi.

On a eu la chance de ne pas croiser trop de morts. De toute manière je me suis équipée dès que j'ai plus. J'avais fait une lance de fortune pour qu'on puisse sortir de l'immeuble sans trop de risque, avec un balai, un couteau et du scotch, mais quand on est passé devant une armurerie, je me suis mieux équipée. J'ai trouver quelques couteaux qui m'ont eu l'air bien, et un arc pas trop lourd. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi contente qu'a ce moment la d'avoir appris a l'utiliser en classe nature il y a deux ans. Mes souvenirs ne sont pas parfaits, et j'ai besoin de pratique, mais je m'en sors pas trop mal. Il faut quand même que je m'entraîne, histoire de pas mourir. Ce genre de préoccupations.

Maman n'a rien pris, elle. Ce n'est pas son genre en même temps, même la légitime défense, c'est pas pour elle... Elle m'a dit qu'elle refusais de tuer des gens, et n'a pas voulu entendre quoi que ce soit par rapport au fait qu'en général, une tête séparée d'un corps c'est pas vraiment une personne, ou même que lorsqu'ils essaient de nous manger, les tuer d'abord semble une bonne option.

Je me tape donc la défense, seule. Comme je peux. Puisqu'on était rester quelques temps a la maison, je savais que je devait viser la tête. Ce qu'ils ne précisaient pas, c'est que les morts ne ressentent plus la douleur. En soit ça a du sens, sinon ils agoniseraient en se décomposant, mais je n'y avais pas penser tout de suite. Je m'en suis pleinement rendue compte que j'ai planter une lame dans le bras de l'un d'eux et que ça ne l'a pas ralenti. Je crois que j'ai eu chaud a ce moment la, mais je m'en suis sortie.

J'ai pris une carte routière dans une station essence, et une boite de feutre colorés, et tous les jours je marque notre progression de manière approximative, histoire de savoir a peu près combien de temps il nous reste. Mais au rythme ou on avance, on en a encore pour deux semaines... On est souvent obligée de faire des détours, pour éviter les endroits ou il y a trop de morts.

Ma tante habite dans les environs d'Atlanta, dans une maison qu'elle a acheter i peu près cinq ans a un homme un peu chelou, qui avait fait construire un mur tout autour de la propriété pour que ses voisins ne l'observent pas. Ma tante l'a surtout pris pour que ses chiens aient un espace ou courir sans possibilité de s'échapper. Je n'y ai été qu'une fois, mais l'endroit donnait la chair de poule. Je ne m'y suis jamais vraiment habituée. Je me rappelle surtout que les murs faisaient de l'ombre partout et donnaient une impression d'enfermement, qui est une chose que je déteste. Mais pour se défendre, c'est pratique.

Je n'ai rien dit pour ne pas décourager Maman, mais je sais bien que les chances que tante Gloria soient encore en vie sont quasiment inexistantes. elle a besoin d'énormément de soin, tous les jours une infirmière vient chez elle, et elle fait des séjours réguliers a l'hôpital. Je doute que l'hôpital soit encore en fonctionnement, ou que l'infirmière continue a se déplacer.

Quand la nuit arrive, Maman et moi décidons, enfin surtout moi, que l'on va passer la nuit dans un genre de hangar qui est la. C'est mieux qu'a l'extérieur, parce qu'il y a toujours la possibilité de se barricader, et comme ça on peut dormir toute les deux. Je me réveille au moindre bruit, mais pas Maman, donc quand on est dehors il faut monter la garde, et c'est fatiguant, donc on avance encore plus lentement le jour d'après.

Je vérifie toutes les issues que je trouve, et on se barricade dans ce qui ressemble a un petit bureau. C'est l'une des deux seules pièces qui ferme dans le hangar. L'autre est une salle pleine de raccords électriques et autres choses du genre. Je ne sais pas trop ou en est l'électricité ici, mais j'ai pas franchement envie de me prendre une gerbe d'étincelles dans la figure en pleine nuit. Ici il y avait juste des papiers un peu partout, que j'ai mis dehors. La personne a qui appartenait cet endroit n'était pas très organisée..

On a chacune un sac de couchage, trouvé dans une maison complètement vide mais en parfait état, et pour les oreillers on roule simplement des pulls en boule.

Assez tard dans la soirée, j'entends du bruit. Maman dort déjà, mais même si ce n'était pas le cas, elle ne m'aiderai pas beaucoup. Je défait lentement la barricade et sort de la pièce, en prenant soin de refermer derrière moi. Ça empêchera un mort de rentrer pendant quelques minutes.

Je me déplace silencieusement dans le hangar, au milieu des caisses d'équipement de cuisine, en essayant de repérer de nouveaux des bruits. Mon couteau est dans ma main, prêt a être utilisé.

Mais il ne sera pas nécessaire, car c'est des humains que je vois.

Enfin, qui me voient en premier. Qui me tombent même littéralement dessus. Mon entraînement resurgi et mes réflexes prennent le contrôle de mon corps, renversant l'un des hommes a terre, et enfermant la gorge du deuxième dans es bras. Je serre légèrement, pour lui faire comprendre de se tenir tranquille. Celui qui est par terre se relève douloureusement mais ne tente rien, voyant son coéquipier en mauvaise posture. Un troisième, plus vieux, arrive et semble comprendre la situation.

\- Eh bah.. Tu veux bien le relâcher ? On te veut pas de mal.

Son coéquipier fait oui de la tète, et l'homme que je tient aussi.

Je le relâche et me recule aussi vite que je peux, sortant mon deuxième couteau, le premier étant tomber pendant l'affrontement.

\- Désolé d'avoir attaquer, on pensait que tu était une marcheuse..

\- Une marcheuse ?

\- Ouais, une morte quoi.

L'homme se frotte légèrement le cou, mais je sais qu'il n'aura pas de marque. Pas trop. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi je dit l'homme, puisqu'il a plutôt l'air d'un ado un peu rebelle.

Je me détend très légèrement. Ils n'ont pas l'air prêts à m'agresser une deuxième fois, et ne sont apparemment pas mordus.

\- T'es seule ?

Immédiatement je me maudit d'avoir été si bête. Ne jamais baisser sa garde. Surtout quand les autres sont plus nombreux et plus forts.

\- Qu'est ce que ça change ?

Je ne sais pas comment me comporter. Comment savoir si ces gens me veulent du bien ?

Ils se regardent entre eux, l'air un peu surpris de ma réaction. Le plus jeune, qui a arrêter de frotter son cou, dit:

\- Pour savoir si il faut encore qu'on se prépare a se faire étrangler.

\- Je t'ai a peine toucher, t'auras même pas de marque, alors arrête de pleurnicher.

Hmm, décidément, je sais me faire apprécier dès la première rencontre. Un des gars rigole, se moquant ouvertement de l'autre, qui s'est fait rembarrer.

\- La vraie raison c'est de savoir si tu as un groupe ou si tu veux rejoindre le notre. T'as l'air de plutôt bien savoir te défendre seule mais on est plus fort a plusieurs, donc si ça t'intéresse..

Je réfléchis quelques instants. Rejoindre un groupe ne m'avais même pas traverser l'esprit. Jusqu'à maintenant pour moi, le but, c'était de parvenir a rejoindre tante Gloria en vie, et après on aviserais. Mais leur offre est plutôt tentante. Ne pas avoir a assurer seule la survie de deux personnes serait un soulagement.

\- J'ai ma mère avec moi. Seulement nous deux. Il faut que j'en parle avec elle.

Ils n'ont pas broncher quand j'ai parler de Maman, donc je suppose qu'une deuxième personne ne doit pas les déranger plus que ça.

\- Okay. On fait le tour pendant ce temps. Mais bougez vous, on reste pas plus de dix minutes.

Je ne rajoute rien et me contente de tourner les talons pour retourner vers Maman. Au passage je ramasse mon couteau, le remettant dans son fourreau, autour de ma cuisse.

J'entends des voix, et l'un deux me suis. Je suis curieuse mais ne me retourne pas.

Après avoir réveiller Maman et lui avoir expliquer les grandes lignes, elle accepte presque instantanément de rejoindre le groupe. Ça doit être un vrai soulagement pour elle de se dire qu'elle n'aura plus de décision a prendre...

Je remballe mes affaires en vitesse, et sort de la pièce, suivie de Maman quelques minutes plus tard.

J'ai bien fait de ne pas me retourner tout a l'heure, j'aurais sûrement eu droit a un regard haineux de la part de l'ado rebelle, qui est celui qui m'a suivi. Il regarde mon arc d'un air surpris mais ne dit rien, et il retrouve vite son expression de profond ennui, avec un peu de je-vous-emmerde dedans.

Je le met au courant de notre décision et il se contente de hocher la tète, et bientôt, on est en route avec eux pour leur campement.

Mais est ce que c'est vraiment la bonne décision ?

* * *

La ville mentionnée est Laurens, en Caroline du Sud.

Merci d'avoir lu, si vous avez envie de laisser une review ça me ferait très plaisir !


End file.
